


Full Circle

by itsnotskyes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay T.J Kippen, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), M/M, Not, i slander jandi so hard i am SO sorry, this is all tjs pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotskyes/pseuds/itsnotskyes
Summary: TJ, Cyrus, and Amber have had enough of the Jandi drama.lmao this is 2.5k words of jandi slaughter-“Ah, Jonah. My lesbian coverup. At least he’s dating a girl he likes now.” Amber winced at the reminder of Jonah.“Does he even like her?” TJ said“And of course, it’s come full circle back to Jandi.”gifted to celeste and theo for their amazing ideas





	1. Buffy Looked Back?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naegkawa (HazeleyeandHermione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazeleyeandHermione/gifts), [you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/gifts).



> i had too much fun with this. it's kinda cracky, but i contained myself for the most part

“Jesus” TJ said. “Really? This again?”. Tuesday, after school in the spoon. Supposedly a place where TJ could just hang out with Cyrus and his friends, peacefully. School was out for the day! He had nothing to worry about. Except for, apparently, Jonah and Andi. TJ was just enjoying himself, talking to Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi, when Jonah decided to show up. TJ had nothing against the guy, but “Jandi” as he liked to call them, gave him a huge headache. He slid out of the booth ignoring Cyrus’s pleading eyes that seemed to say “don’t leave me alone with them.”

TJ made his way over to where his sister was sitting, having just finished work. He sat down across from her. “Jandi is rearing its ugly head again.” Amber looked up from her phone and over towards the direction of their friends.

She made a face. “Yikes.”

“JONAH!” TJs head whipped around to see a very angry Andi, and a very uncomfortable Cyrus. Cyrus, who was finally leaving the booth. As soon as he stood up he awkwardly ran towards TJ and Amber, leaving Buffy alone with the fighting couple.

Cyrus stood in front of them. Amber peered out from beneath the napkin she had covered her eyes with. “Sorry. I couldn’t take it any longer. Hi Cyrus.”

“I had to escape, I’m sorry! Does that make me a terrible friend?”

“Nah” TJ shrugged and grabbed Cyrus’s arm and pull him down beside him. He put an arm around his boyfriend. “You’re just tired of the het drama. Which is understandable.”

“Yeah, well Buffy’s still there. In the middle of their fight.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, why is Buffy still there? Should I… go get her?” TJ volunteered himself to go back into Jandi land.

“No, she’s fine. Trust me, I used to listen to Jonah and Andi fight all the time. She’ll run off after Andi and comfort her after, and then she’ll feel good about herself.” Cyrus criticized, “Spoiler alert Buffy, that means no-thing.”

“Wait, you think she likes Andi too?”

“That girl is a lesbian if I ever saw one,” Amber confirmed.

The three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my god, look, Jandi left.” Amber pointed at the door, where Andi stood just outside the spoon, as Jonah and Buffy both walked away in opposite directions. TJ peered through the blinds.

“Wow. Jonah does _not_ care.” Amber said, at the same time that TJ noticed something outside. Buffy stopped walking. Slowly, she turned around and looked at Andi. She hesitated for a few seconds, before turning back around and continuing to walk, faster this time. “ _Amber_ ” TJ poked his sister. “Buffy just looked back.”

Amber gasped. “Really? Jonah didn’t even…” They started at each other with shocked expressions.

“Um? Guys?” Cyrus butted in, breaking the shocked moment. “Am I missing something?”

“Oh! Cyrus!” TJ exclaimed. “Amber, Cyrus doesn’t know what a lookback is”

“A look.. what?” Cyrus looked puzzled. TJ wanted to marry him in that moment.

“A lookback,” Amber continued “Is when you look back at someone when you’re walking away.”

“Yeah, I got that. I’m still confuzzled.”

“Confuzzled?”

“Yeah, you know, confused, and puzzled? Anyways, what does it _mean_ when someone looks back at you?”

“Oh. It means they like you. I said it to Jonah last year and when you and Andi were walking away from the spoon she looked back at him” She cringed. “Why does everything cycle back to Jandi?”

“Wait. Was that January 2017?”

“I don’t know. I think so?”

“I looked back at Jonah too! Literally, a day before I realized I had a crush on him. How do I even remember that?” Cyrus whipped his head around. He stared straight at TJ. “Wait a minute. You...”

TJ gulped, Cyrus continued. “After you apologized to Buffy! You turned to walk away and then you stopped and turned around. You looked at Buffy!”

“What? Cyrus? I- What? I looked at Buffy? Gee Cyrus why didn’t you tell me I was straight?” TJ yelped while Amber burst out laughing in the background

“Cyrus! _Why_ would you think I was looking at Buffy I was _clearly_ looking at you!”

“But you didn’t confess to me for like 7 months after that?”

“Yeah, well I guess I was scared. Also, every time I actually tried Jandi appeared.”

“No way. Wait, really? Actually?!” Bless Cyrus, he was so cute.

“Yeah. Actually. I almost asked you out one time, and then Jonah and Andi showed up.”

“No way.”

“Yes, way. I was so mad. I remember sitting there thinking ‘ _at god, at jesus, at Hayley Kiyoko PLEASE I just want a fucking boyfriend’_ ” Beside him, his sister almost spat out the water she had just taken a big gulp of.

“At Hayley Kiyoko?” Amber choked out in between bursts of laughter.

“Shut _up_ Amber! I could only hear you mope over sleepover so many times before I eventually found out who “Lesbian Jesus” was. Is.”

He turned back to look at Cyrus. “Shut your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

“You liked me? For 7 months?” Cyrus was still gaping

“Yes, and I still like you. Clearly. And I liked you before that too. I liked you for like, I don’t know, a year?” TJ laughed nervously “I keep saying like, yeah I liked you. I had a crush on you. Whatever”

Beside him, Amber rolled her eyes. “Why can’t you two just be grateful you’re together _now_? Like who cares if you pined after each other for a year! At least you’re not _single_ in utah!” she grumbled.

“You know, your sister _does_ have a point.”

“I know she does. I consider myself very lucky. Especially, since, you know. I’m dating _Cyrus Goodman_.”

Cyrus blushed. “Well I think I’m lucky too.”

 

“Now that we er _know_ that buffy likes Andi? What do we do?”

TJ shrugged. “I don’t know, does she even like me?”

“Yes. She does. Trust me. She does. She thinks she has a crush on you” Cyrus said grimly before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Oh no. I was _not_ supposed to say that. Maybe it doesn’t matter though? Since she doesn’t actually like you.”

“You probably shouldn’t have told me, but it’s not like it matters.” TJ rolled his eyes. “She’s obviously projecting herself and it’s not like I’d like her back if she really did like me.” He sighed and looked down at the table. Prodding his ice cubes with a straw, he added “projecting your feelings does _not_ work.”

“Been there.” Cyrus said. “With iris. But uh, what are you talking about?” He questioned before quickly adding, “You don’t have to say of course!”

“Nah, it’s fine. TJ continued to stare down the table. I liked you for a couple months before I realized it when I looked back. I kinda had convinced myself I liked buffy before I looked back. Then I realized who I was looking at. You, aka a boy. So then I wallowed for like 2 months or something.”

“Then one day I walked into TJs room and he jumped up and _threw_ his laptop all the way across the room,” Amber added.

“Amber nooo” TJ groaned.

“So I pick up his laptop and look at it and I see like, _what do i do if i have a gay crush on my best friend_ ” Amber grimaced. “At that moment, I knew I fucked up.” She looked at TJ for his approval.

Reluctantly, he nodded, prompting her to continue the story.

“Anyways, so TJ starts YELLING at me to give his laptop back but at this point, it’s too late, right? So, I’m standing there, staring at him, he looks like he’s about to cry. I had no idea what to do.”

Cyrus is listening with wide eyes, as TJ takes over the story. “Amber fucking yells ‘I’M A LESBIAN’. So, we’re standing there. I’m realizing not only have I accidentally outed myself to my sister, but she’s just outed herself to me. I start laughing at the same time Amber starts crying, except she’s also laughing. Then I started crying.” TJ cringed. “It was all very bittersweet cringe”.

Cyrus looked like he had completely lost his mind in the corner. Then he starts laughing. “How have I never heard this before? Oh my god? I wish _Buffy_ had yelled “I’m a lesbian” when I was almost crying over my crush on Jonah to her!”

“Ah, Jonah. My lesbian coverup. At least he’s dating a girl he likes now.” Amber winced at the reminder of Jonah.

“Does he even like her?” TJ said

“And of course, it’s come full circle back to Jandi.”


	2. It fell in the lake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did steal that beautiful quote by book!alec lightwood

“You lost my bracelet?” Andi screeched at Jonah.  
“I, uh- well” Was all Jonah could choke out.  
Nope. TJ was leaving. He grabbed Cyrus’s hand and dragged him up off the park bench. “Cyrus and I just remembered we have to uh” Crap. TJ had already used all his “Jandi excuses”. He had started out with tons, having to walk his dog, having to feed his turtle (he didn’t have a turtle), having to buy his sister a present, having to buy his mom a present, grandparents in town. Name it – TJ had the excuse. Unfortunately, probably used it too. Jonah and Andi fought so often around him, he questioned if he should just stop with the excuses and call them out on their bullshit. Nah, other people had tried that. It did not work.  
“TJ and I have to study. For math. Bye.” Thank god for Cyrus.  
“Yes. Bye.” Jonah looked up at them wearily.  
As Cyrus and TJ left, they could faintly hear “JONAH! It fell in the lake?”  
“Oh my god. Why can’t straight people control themselves?” TJ sighed and crossed his arms.  
“It’s a mystery” a feminine voice popped up behind them.  
“Amber?”  
“Hello brother. Hi Cyrus.” She leaned in between them. “I was walking to the spoon and then I saw you two. And heard Andi yelling. The usual.”  
“You heard them too? Jeez. They’re arguing over Andi’s bracelet. I think it sunk to the bottom of the lake at frisbee camp.”  
“Oh man. Frisbee camp.” The trio stared off into the distance.  
“Well,” Amber broke the silence. “I’m going to the spoon? Do you gays want to come with me?”  
“Sure!” Cyrus replied enthusiastically. So, off they went to the spoon.

The bell at the door of the spoon jingled. TJ looked up. “Fuck. No way.” He poked Cyrus with a spoon. They’re here.”  
“Wha-?” Cyrus turned around and saw Jonah and Andi walk in. “No way.”  
“Yes, way. Oh, and look. Jonah is wearing a new bracelet.”  
“No way. They did not. Did Andi really go and make him a new bracelet?”  
TJ shrugged. “Fun date in the sewing hut I guess?”  
Cyrus hit his boyfriend playfully. “You do know it’s the Andi shack, right?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” TJ picked up a discarded straw wrapper. “Hey underdog, give me your wrist.”  
“Huh?” Cyrus extended his arm towards TJ.  
TJ tied the paper around his wrist. “If you ever take this off, so help me god, Cyrus we’re breaking up and I can never talk to you again”  
At that precise moment, Amber showed up. “I’m on my break. What’s up? Jonah and Andi are here.” She noticed Cyrus’s wrist. “Um. Whats that?”  
“My bracelet for him. If he ever takes it off we’re breaking up and I’m never talking to him ever again.”  
“You’re a horrible person TJ” she said pointedly  
“And you’re worse Ambear”  
“You know what? I’m not as bad as them.”  
“You’re right.”  
“You know what? Time to cross something off the list.” Cyrus stood up suddenly. He walked over to where Andi and Jonah were sitting, still unhappy with each other, but seemingly having a level conversation. TJ and Amber watched from the booth, as Cyrus walked up to them and slammed his hand on the table. “You two need to break up. Please, just break up already. Literally no body is interested in hearing you fight. Jonah, you clearly need therapy, Andi you have more than one person pining after you, why are you still here with Jonah? Jonah why are you still here with Andi?”  
“Jaw drop.” Amber whispered to TJ  
“He... did he really just do that?”  
“I think so”  
“Wow. I thought I was supposed to be the bold one in the relationship”  
“Don’t worry. Cyrus will unfortunately probably retreat back into his shell after this”  
TJ frowned. The pair looked back up to where Cyrus was now sitting with Andi and Jonah. “Look you two fight so much. It’s. Not. Good. Me and TJ do not fight nearly as much as you guys. The times we have fought, it hasn’t been over a bracelet. A bracelet isn’t your relationship! Your relationship is how you treat each other, and right now your relationship is terrible”  
“Oh wow. When did Cyrus get so woke?” Amber looked absolutely bemused  
“Amber, he was like your therapist. Why are you surprised.”  
“What? You and TJ are dating?” Jonah questioned Cyrus with a puzzled look on his face.  
“Oh my god. Oh my GOD Jonah did you actually not know that?” Cyrus looked like he was about to loose his mind.  
“No I just thought you guys were really good friends! Best friends!”  
“Best friends? Best friends… who kiss?! Hug?! Hold hands?!”  
“I’ve never seen you two do that.”  
“Yeah, because you’re always fighting with Andi.”  
“Um. Jonah?” Andi started to talk. “Maybe… Cyrus does have a point.”  
“You two are going to go talk outside… or something. I don’t know. Please just talk about this and actually consider whats best for you.”

Cyrus walked back over to TJ and Amber. “Oh my god. Was that cool? I felt cool. Did I help them? Or maybe I just made everything worse. Oh NO. What if I made it worse what if I”  
TJ cut him off. “Cyrus,” he hugged him. “They’re actually talking. Normally. That doesn’t happen very often. You crossed off something on your list too, I’m proud of you.”  
“I’m going to vomit. Bye. I have work to do.” Amber stood up and left. Straight up left. TJ hoped she had fun pining over Natalie, or whoever she liked. She wouldn’t tell him. All TJ really knew right now, was that he was proud of his boyfriend. 

Not only had he helped his friends, but he also would be able to cross something off on his list of things he “couldn’t do”. That made TJ proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye. this whole fic was like terrible? but also some of my better writing. i dunno, but i really enjoyed writing this. sorry the 2nd part kinda sucked, i wrote it at night


End file.
